A New House Unity
by wings-of-innocence
Summary: Hogwarts has arranged a little camping venture for some of it's students, owing to a need for more house unity. Harry and Draco are paired together in a tent, and let's just say that what happens was not exactly what the Headmaster had in mind. Beware, lo


**Disclaimer: **I'm not JK, I don't know her. This is just a story written by a fan, no copyright infringement is intended to Rowling, Warner Brothers or any one else who may hold it. Just a simple story from a simple fan, mmk?

**A/N: **Done for The "One Word Challenge" from Lillie Blaze at FictionAlley Park ) We had to pick one of the given words (mine was 'dark' ) and use it as the first word, last word and 5 times in between. So please review and let me know how you think I did!

* * *

**--- A New House Unity ---**

* * *

Dark hair, bright green eyes, Harry Potter was a beautiful boy. And no matter what he could do, Draco could not shake the fact that he wanted to run his fingers through that thick hair and place a gentle kiss on those sweet lips. A gentle kiss? Yeah right, he wanted to bloody snog his brains out. But he would never admit it.

The students were forced to endure that damned 'house-unity' camping trip. Did they _really_ expect this to bring unity; chances were someone would be cursed every time a teacher turned their back. And most the teachers seemed to notice this fact too, and none seemed too keen on spending a night outdoors with nearly one hundred students.

All the students who were going to be camping filed into the Great Hall for instructions that afternoon, at least they were able to get out of class early for this pointless outing. Draco kept his eyes on Harry, face set in a convincing sneer but Harry didn't even notice, he was too busy talking with Ron and Hermione.

"Attention, attention please." Professor McGonagall stepped up to the podium to speak to give her instructions. "We are pleased to have the opportunity to have a camp out like this on our grounds. It is something new that we are trying to liven the mood between houses and create a bond amongst students who otherwise would not be friends." And with this remark she looked from the Gryffindor table to the Slytherin and back again, then continued. "You have all read the rules and I am sure you will all abide by them," She said with a stern look, "And all we have left to do now is to let you know who your partner will be. Each student will be paired with another from a different house, there will be two to a tent, and it will be same-sex only. Now, if you will please listen closely, I will tell you who your partner will be."

Whispering broke out among the students; no one had expected this, Draco least of all. He was sure he would be with Crabbe and Goyle as always though he was sure some one more attractive would be more fun. You couldn't pay him enough to touch those two. He smirked, thinking of fresh meat to corrupt.

Professor McGonnagal began to list off names, pausing so that each pair could take a seat together. "Hermione Granger, and Pansy Parkinson."

'_Oh boy',_ Draco thought to himself, _'That stupid mudblood is in for hell. I wish I could watch.'_ And he let out a little laugh to himself as he saw Pansy and Hermione take a seat together a little ways down from him. He almost felt sorry for Hermione; he knew how ferocious Pansy could be.

"Bradley Crookshaw, and Jason Gondo." Two rather agitated boys stalked off and took a seat together at the Hufflepuff table.

"Harry Potter, and..." Draco froze. "Draco Malfoy." He thought he had heard wrong at first, his heart was in his stomach. He didn't know what to think, this could be heaven or hell... but most likely the latter. The room broke into more whispers as Harry slumped over towards Draco, scowling. The blonde managed to arrange a very pissed off looking face as Harry sat down beside him and leaned over to whisper to Hermione.

The rest of the pairs went by in a blur as Harry and Draco sat, not saying a word to each other. At last McGonnagal finished, "And now we will head out to the grounds to set up camp before it gets dark. If you will all make a line and follow me." As she motioned, everyone stood and followed her out onto the grounds.

The sun was sinking as everyone used various charms and spells to create comfortable sleeping conditions, this was suppose to promote teamwork. All it was promoting between Harry and Draco was a hell of a lot of yelling and sneering.

"Stop being such a half-wit," Draco spat in mock frustration. With a wave of his wand he magically stretched the inside of the sleeping quarters to fit a large king-size bed.

"One bed?" Harry looked angry, "I know you don't expect me to sleep on the floor!"

"Sleep on the floor if you like, but we are only allowed one bed per pair. I had to conjure it, you idiot... it didn't appear out of thin air." Harry was looking very glum as Draco explained this to him. But the blonde had other plans than Harry sleeping on the floor, but he made sure his expression did not give them away.

The day wore on and the sun faded from the sky as night pulled up her dark sky and sparkled down on them with glittering stars. Everyone was seated with their partner around the large magical fire, eating fire-roasted food that they had been forced to make themselves, "In the spirit of adventure!" Professor Sprout had explained. But there was nothing adventurous about it.

"This is rubbish." Harry sighed as they were made to endure yet another round of campfire stories.

"At least we agree on something." Draco said. Harry looked at him curiously, over the past hour their fighting had died down a little. '_Maybe there's something to this house unity crap after all.' _Draco had thought to himself.

Finally after Susan Bones was done telling her story about a mermaid attacking her Great Grandmother, Professor McGonagall said, "Alright, no won't you all please head to your sleeping quarters? If you are going to talk please do so quietly or make use of the silencing charm. I cannot expect all of you to go right to sleep, so at least be thoughtful."

The pairs stood up and trod back to their tents, some with long nose hairs or covered in warts from curses thrown at one another but for the most part the group was getting along at least a little better.

When they entered their tent Draco immediately stripped of his clothing and put on a pair of green satin pajama pants. He saw Harry blushing out of the corner of his eye as he undressed, but quickly started to do the same. Draco openly eyed Harry as he pulled off his pants and stood there in blue boxers and a t-shirt.

"What!?" Harry demanded, when he noticed Draco was looking.

Feeling impatient and seizing his opportunity, Draco replied with a nonchalant, "You."

Harry looked confused and infuriated at this, yet there was still that crimson blush to his cheeks. Draco took a step towards him, Harry did not move. Another step, then another until they were nearly nose to nose. Draco could hear Harry breathing deeply, he thought to himself, '_He didn't back away. Could he want me, too? Oh, this is fun.. let's test his limits.'_

Draco closed in the final gap between them and tilted his head to the side. In the dark of the tent he could make out a look of anticipation on Harry's face. He pressed his lips slowly to the raven-haired boy's. Harry's body was tense as Draco parted his lips, inviting Harry to venture into his mouth. Slowly Harry began to open his mouth and their tongues roamed and explored each other. _'He's actually kissing back. I was right. Of course I was right._'

As they pulled away from their exploration, Harry opened his mouth to speak. Draco put a pale finger to his lips and wrapped the other hand in Harry's dark and untidy hair. There was no need for words, Draco would have his fantasy tonight and it was apparent that Harry would have his as well. House unity indeed!

It was Harry that engulfed Draco in a passionate kiss this time, slowly letting their hands roam each other's bodies. Soft skin, warm flesh, succulent lips, large... erection? It was obvious that Harry was very, _very _excited about this new encounter. Draco smiled into Harry's mouth, he was quite certain that his new friend was not the only happy one.

Tongues still entwined, the boys made their way over to the bed and toppled onto it. Kissing and touching like virgins. Virgin... Harry was probably still a virgin!

Draco pulled away and looked into Harry's eyes, "Er, Harry... is this your first time?"

Harry looked a little surprised at the question, then laughed, "What do you think I am, Draco.. fourteen?"

Draco breathed a sigh of relief; not that virgins were not fun... he just didn't want to have to be easy with Harry. This was their night, no rules.

"Mmm, good." Draco replied, kissing Harry's neck. "Because I've really been looking forward to fucking you." He said it for the sheer shock value, gauging the boy's reaction.

"And I've been looking forward to you fucking me too."

Draco's mouth fell open; he was not expecting this. He was supposed to be the one seducing Harry! "But I... wh... wait... what?"

"You heard me. I want you, you want me. What is there to question?" Harry grinned.

"But you.. I mean.. I thought you hated me?" This was all a little hard for Draco to believe.

"Mmm, we _are_ good actors, aren't we? I've wanted you for years, and now I finally get to have you. So just shut up and kiss me already."

Draco quickly recovered from the shock of this news; his fantasy still intact he rolled over onto Harry and kissed him with a fire that surprised them both.

No more questions were asked as the boys slowly undressed each other, Draco slipping Harry's t-shirt off, and then sliding his boxers off. Harry helped pull off Draco's satin pajamas and they were kicked to the floor.

Both boys lay there naked, kissing and touching each other trying to stifle their moans before it occurred to Draco to put a silencing spell on the tent like McGonnagal had suggested. He reached down for his wand, giving Harry ample opportunity (which he took) to slap his arse, and muttered the incantation.

"Now we're safe from prying ears." He said to his new dark-haired lover as they rolled over and over, limbs entangled, kissing.

The night wore on as the laughed and made love, kissing and biting and teasing each other like they had wanted to for so long. It didn't end until the night was nearly over, Draco could feel the dawn coming soon as he lay, snuggled, with Harry on the bed. He never would have thought he would actually _snuggle_ with Harry Potter, but he did and he was.

'_I have a feeling this is going to lead to a lot more house unity,'_ Draco thought to himself as he placed a final kiss on Harry's lips and drifted off to sleep in the tent's warm silence and fading dark.


End file.
